


I am Vengeance, I am the Night, I am...A Crybaby

by Wonderlandleighleigh



Series: Boarding School Buddies [23]
Category: Batman (Comics), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Post Return of Bruce Wayne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 21:19:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderlandleighleigh/pseuds/Wonderlandleighleigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce comes back from the dead. Tony takes like Tony would take it</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am Vengeance, I am the Night, I am...A Crybaby

Bruce groans, literally groans, as he reels back, his hands to his face. "What the hell was that for?!" 

He hadn't said anything when Stephanie had slapped him. In all honesty it hadn't hurt all that much, but it was pretty clear that Tony had been working out, and so the fist to the face had been, much more painful.

Tony had reeled back as well, nursing his fist. "You're supposed to be dead! Punching you in your stupid bat-face was reflex!" 

"I was lost in time!" 

"You-" Tony stops. "Wait, seriously? You were- Why can't that happen to me?"

Bruce gives him a withering glare. 

"Hello. Scientist. Of course I'm interested in your crazy impromptu time travel," Tony tells him. He reaches forward and grabs Bruce by the collar of his jacket. "Inside. Lab. I'm gonna poke you with sticks." 

Bruce brushes him off. "No, Tony. You're not. I just came to tell you I was still alive. And do you really think I'm going to let you do tests on me after you punched me?" 

"You made us all think you were dead!" Tony says. "Lorelai cried. Rick cried. I...may have shed a couple of robotic tears at your funeral. You owe me." 

"You punched me." 

"Wow, post time travel Batman is a crybaby." 

"Tony-" 

"Let's call Alfred and let him know you need your binky." 

Bruce sighs heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I don't even know what a binky is." 

"And you have children," Tony chides. 

Bruce stares at him.

Tony deflates. "Fine. I'm very relieved that you aren't dead. Have you seen Lorelai or Rick yet?" 

Bruce shakes his head. "I assumed you'd take the news a little better than they would." 

"Rick probably won't punch you," Tony nods. "No promises on Lorelai though. That woman may or may not kick you in the bat-junk." 

Bruce closes his eyes. 

"Wishing you'd stayed lost in time?" 

"A little." 

"Good. My job here is done. Glad you're not dead, can I poke you with sticks now?"


End file.
